Clueless
by TinAlbert
Summary: Hanna and Emily have feelings for each other and begin a relationship in secret. Little do they know Spencer and Aria are also a couple! Hi-jinks ensue. Mostly fluffy, M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna sighed. God, she was bored.

It was Friday night, and she didn't have a single place to go. She was pretty sure there were parties going on all around town, where people would be dancing well into the night, but _apparently _she wasn't cool enough to be invited. Hanna Marin, "it" girl of Rosewood High, hadn't been invited to a single thing.

She got why she hadn't gotten an invitation, but she still didn't like it. After the A team had been discovered and the truth got out, loads of people had been angry about her and her friends keeping so many secrets from people. It had taken _months_ of hard work for her to gain back her popularity, and she had still been on thin ice. No room for mistakes.

Unfortunately "hiding in her room for weeks, refusing to go out with her friends or attend any cool parties, all because her boyfriend had dumped her and moved back to California" definitely counted as a mistake.

Still, popular or not, Hanna had spent enough time moping about feeling sorry for herself; she was done with that. Sure, she missed Caleb, but not enough to let it ruin her life anymore. She wanted to go out. She wanted to have _fun._

Well, going out was off the cards, but fun was still possible, so it looked like a cosy night in with the girls was in order. They'd be all happy to know she was back on the horse, or whatever, but she really hoped they wouldn't go on about it. There was nothing worse than getting over a break up then still having your friends constantly looking at you like a wounded puppy.

Typing out a quick text to her mates, Hanna was just about to press send when she remembered.

_Damn!_

Spencer and Aria were no-goes. Ezra had whipped his girlfriend out of town for some fancy poetry festival thingy (Hanna had pretty much stopped listening after the words "Cummings" and "Bishop") and the Hasting's were doing their monthly "see, we're totally a happy family" dinners at their club.

It looked like it was only Emily then. She'd be glad of the opportunity to get out of the house, from what Hanna had heard. She had been complaining a lot about the atmosphere there. Her mum was upset about her dad being off at war again, which Hanna guessed must suck, and according to Emily, it was like a morgue.

Her it was then. Quickly deleting Spencer and Aria from the text, she pressed send and sat back on her bed, waiting for a reply. Her stomach flipped with what felt like nervousness, but she brushed it aside. She wasn't nervous! This was just Emily, coming round to, you know, hang out and stuff! Nothing to be scared about, they'd done it plenty of times before. Heck, Emily had even lived with Hanna for a while. This was nothing new.

But she couldn't deny the jump in her stomach when she heard the chime of her phone's text alert. Sure enough, Emily had replied.

_Be there in 15, thanks for getting me out of my house!_

_- Em x_

_God, she's cute._

Hanna ran her fingers through her hair distractedly, smoothing it out before checking her make-up in the mirror. It was fine. Quickly, she ran to the stairs and called down to her mother;

"Mom! Emily's coming round; we're just going to hang out in my room, that cool?"

With her mom's cry back, giving her permission with more than a little relief in her voice, Hanna returned to her room and sat down on the bed. She looked at the clock and groaned. 14 minutes to go.


	2. Chapter 2

After the longest 14 minutes of Hanna's life were finally over, she nearly had a heart attack when she heard her doorbell ring. Emily was nothing if not punctual.

Rushing downstairs with about as much grace as a drunk elephant on roller skates in her hurry to get to the door, she stopped short when she saw that her mother has already opened it. Emily stood in the hallway, looking up at Hanna, amused at her antics.

"Smooth entrance" she laughed, then walked over to hug her.

Hanna felt herself blushing as Emily's arms wrapped around her, but she ignored it. A friendly hug wasn't something worth blushing about and she knew it. It wasn't as if she even _liked_ Emily. Heck, she was straight! Very straight! Couldn't get enough of the guys, in fact! Emily was the gay one – _the beautiful, single, gay one – _not Hanna.

Emily, oblivious to Hanna's inner rambles, pulled back from the embrace and looked at her, concern in her deep, brown eyes.

"You okay?" She asked, and Hanna nodded with a smile. Emily grinned back, and Hanna knew she wouldn't push any more. She was the kind of person who would be there if you needed, but never bug you when you didn't, and somehow always knew which one was right. Hanna wished she were that tactful - she sometimes always managed to put her foot in it, no matter what.

Making their way up to her bedroom, Hanna racked her brain for something to say. This was her best friend, for God's sake! They were meant to be able to talk with no bother! But somehow, no words would come. Emily picked up the slack.

"Man, you'd better be grateful that you missed school yesterday; the Calculus test was a nightmare!"

Hanna laughed as they opened her door and entered the bedroom, chatting about school work. She had definitely missed this. It was a shame that Aria and Spencer were busy - she would've liked to catch up with them too - but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying having Emily to herself.

Either way, Hanna mused, she bet they were bored out of their minds.

Xxxx

Aria pushed Spencer up against her bedroom door, kissing along her neck and collar bone. Spencer groaned at the sensation, pulling the girl's chin up and attacking her lips with her own. Tongues rolled together as the girls pressed against the wall.

_God, _thought Aria, _I've missed this._

Pulling back, she looked up into her girlfriend's eyes, trying to convey what she wanted. Seeing her, Spencer picked the girl up into her arms, smiling when she felt Aria's legs wrap around her waist, and walked over to the bed, where they landed with a crash.

The weight of the taller girl on top of her was almost too much for the tiny brunette, who quickly rolled them over, straddling Spencer. She smiled down at the eager face, leaning over and brushing her lips against the girl below hers. When she sat back up, trying in vain to slow her breathing, she saw the up and down of Spencer's chest and knew that she was just as excited.

"Your parents?" Spencer got out between laboured breaths.

"At the cinema, and Mike's not home from practice until 8."

She tried to sit up, but Aria pushed her back onto the bed, grinning wickedly.

"Oh no, babe, I get to be on top this time."

She laughed, reaching behind her and pulling the band out of her hair, shaking it loose. Spencer's hair was down anyway, now splayed out behind her across the bed. It was a complete mess, but she was past caring, and judging by the moan her girlfriend let out as she looked her over, Aria didn't mind either.

Taking Spencer's arms and pinning them behind her head, the shorter girl quickly pecked her on the cheek, before grinning wickedly and winking at her, fiddling with the buttons of her lover's shirt. Spencer watched, her breath hitching with every button that came undone.

Finally, Aria finished her task and pulled the two halves of the flimsy, grey top apart, revealing the smooth, milky white skin beneath it, the breasts encased in a lacy black bra. She let her eyes run over the sight, committing it to memory, and felt her temperature rise with a heat emanating from her core.

_God, she's beautiful - and that bra..._

"Lace?" she smiled. "You dressed up for me."

Spencer blushed and laughed. "You like it."

"I never said I didn't." countered Aria.

Reaching up to grab the shorter girl's neck and pulling it down to capture her lips in a fleeting kiss, Spencer looked down at Aria's chest, still very much covered by her top.

"You too." She said, gesturing to make what she wanted clear.

Catching on, the girl on top of her reached down, pulling her top up and over her head and shaking her hair out. Still in her straddling position, she tossed the discarded article across the room.

Spencer gazed up at the exposed skin; at the perfectly round breasts, held up by a purple bra that contrasted her colouring perfectly. Distractedly slipping off her already open shirt, she continued to stare. Finally, unable to contain herself any longer, she lurched up, wrapping her arms around Aria's back, and pulling her on top of her.

There they lay, writhing together, grasping at any exposed skin they saw, their lips locked together.

It was only as Spencer's hands slid up to Aria's bra, searching for the hook, did this mashing of bodies halter. Aria's kissing stopped, and she reached behind to grab her hand, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at the girl below her, who looked back with a pained expression.

"I know, I know, we're waiting. I don't mind. It's just…. Good god, you're so sexy."

Aria smiled fondly, kissing her girlfriend on the nose. "I'm sorry, it's just, until I break it off with Ezra and you with Toby, I don't feel like we should…."

"I know, I get it, and I love you for it!" Spencer exclaimed, "But you can't blame me for some wandering hands when my girlfriend looks like this..."

"Oh, I know, I'm just so hot." Came the reply, only half sarcastic.

"Damn right you are." muttered Spencer, untangling herself and reaching to pull on her shirt.

Aria frowned, grabbing her hand.

"You don't have to put that back on right now… We could just lie here for a while?"

"Babe, I'm all for cuddling, but if I have to lie next to you skin on skin, I'm going to spontaneously combust."

Aria blushed and nodded, slipping off the bed to get her top from its crumpled heap on the floor. Pulling it on and watching as Spencer buttoned up hers, she sighed. Her girlfriend wasn't the only one uncomfortably turned on right now. She'd just spent the last half hour making out with the hottest girl in Rosewood, and was so flustered that she wasn't sure how she was able to maintain any composure. Still, she knew waiting was the right thing to do, at least until she found a way to break things off with Ezra.

Lying back on the bed, Spencer opened her arms and pulled Aria close to her when she sat down with her. Holding her tight, she kissed the top of the shorter girl's head, thoughtful.

"Where do Hanna and Emily think you are?"

"Literary thing with Ezra, I just started naming poets and Hanna switched off."

"Nice thinking! What about the man himself?"

"Sleepover at your place with the 4 of us, you?"

"The girls think I'm at some family dinner at the club, and Toby knows I'm here."

"He knows? When did you tell him?"

"Well, I didn't tell him I was here cheating on him with one of my best friends who I'm pretty sure I love way more than I ever loved him, if that's what you're asking. He thinks I'm tutoring you."

Aria smiled softly at that, stretching up to kiss her.

"I love you too…. Do you feel guilty, lying to people like this?"

Spencer sighed.

"I definitely feel guilty about cheating on Toby, he doesn't deserve it, but I'm going to break that off soon. As for the girls, sure I do, but I'm just not ready to let people know. Maybe I'm still paranoid after A, but I don't like people knowing everything about me. I like having something that's just… mine. We'll tell them soon."

"Definitely. Plus, once the girls find out, that's one step closer to my parents hearing, and I don't think they could handle another unconventional relationship from me."

"Well, anything's better than statutory rape, right?"

"Here's hoping."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey there - I don't do author's notes often, usually only when they're necessary, but welcome to my story (about a bunch of characters that are not mine)! I hope you enjoy it, reviews are always appreciated (critical or positive, I will listen to any suggestions anyone has), so yeah! Nice to meet you!**

**Xxx**

Emily and Hanna sat on Hanna's bed, all thought of Spencer, Aria and whatever boring stuff they were doing forgotten. Hanna sat quietly, watching Emily speak about swimming times and why she was totally better than that Paige Mcullers, but not really taking it in. She was far more content to just watch the way the girl's lips moved, transfixed.

She could picture exactly what she wanted to do to that mouth, the way she would capture it with her own, growing bolder and bolder as Emily moaned out her name...

"Hanna!"

_Yes, like that… _

"Hanna!"

Emily called at her again, this time snapping her fingers in front of her face, until she finally snapped out of it.

"Thank God, I thought you'd gone into a trance or something! I was this close to chucking ice water on you!"

Hanna laughed, knowing that Emily wouldn't have hesitated to do exactly that.

"So what was that all about? Are my swimming stories so dull that they send you to sleep?"

"No!" Hanna exclaimed, worried that she'd offended her. "I like hearing all this stuff, it makes me feel sporty."

Counting on her fingers, the darker girl laughed and said "Okay, one –to feel sporty you kind of have to do some, you know, sport. Two – if I'm not boring you, what's with the zombie impression?"

Hanna blushed. "It's nothing."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a lie. Are you going to tell me if I push?"

"Not a chance."

"Well, all right then, but you know I'm here, yeah?"

"I know, now come on Ariel, you were getting to the part where you were hooking?"

"Anchoring, Hanna."

"Same thing, now come on!"

Hanna made a valiant effort to pay attention, but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. She really needed to stop with this creepy fantasy crush thing. She wasn't gay, and she didn't like Emily! She was probably just lonely without Caleb or something.

_Yeah, that's it, I miss Caleb, I don't want her._

But when Emily leaned over to grab a magazine from Hanna's nightstand, brushing lightly against Hanna's skin, she couldn't deny the way her body reacted.

Okay, maybe she was a little gay.

xxxx

Emily sat back up, magazine in hand, and let out a shuddering breath. Could Hanna see the way her whole body tensed at the slightest contact? Could she hear her breath hitch? Could she feel the thump of her heart? She hoped – prayed – that she couldn't.

Crushing on your best friend was not a good thing to do. Imagining kissing someone every time you saw them was _not_ what a good friend did, and liking a straight girl, best friend or not, was incredibly stupid. She knew that, she knew she had no chance with Hanna, but she couldn't help herself. Something about the blonde drew the swimmer in. She was irresistible, beautiful, and absolutely not interested.

Emily had been steering the conversations towards safe subjects all night, talking endlessly about swimming and school, in an attempt to maintain distance; to forget about her feelings. So far, it hadn't worked. Still, she had had full intentions of keeping up this boring, impersonal conversation all night - intentions that fell completely to the wayside when she saw how distracted Hanna was. Normally the blonde girl was all for gossip and moaning about teachers, but this day she was barely even carrying the conversation, speaking in monosyllables that could have been replies to anything.

Emily's desire for restraint was easily overpowered by her protective streak, and she knew she had to find out what was bothering the girl.

"All right!" She cried. "Is it Caleb?"

"What?" Came the bemused reply. At least Emily had her attention.

"You've been distracted all night. I know I said I wouldn't pry, but this is insane! Are you bummed about Caleb?"

Panicking, trying to think of a reply, Hanna said "No, it's been weeks, I've pretty much gotten over it, or at least learnt to deal."

"Well, that's good at least, but if it's not him, what? Schoolwork? No, you don't care about school work…. Oh God, you aren't getting A messages are you?"

Hanna laughed quietly at her friend's distress. "No, A is well and truly gone Em, that bitch won't be bothering us anymore. It's nothing, seriously, just forget about it."

"Oh, yeah, it seems like nothing." Came the sarcastic reply.

Hanna sighed, trying to decide what to do. Eventually she gave up on thinking.

"God, I need a drink."

xxxx

"What's it like?" slurred Hanna, nearly dropping her beer bottle on the floor. "Whoopsie!"

They were lying together on the bed, laughing at nothing, each having drunk at least a couple of beers -in Hanna's case, far more. It was a good thing her mother had left hours before, off on some date with a guy she'd met online, with a warning to the girls to call the police if she wasn't back by midnight.

"What's what like, huh?"

"You know, kissing!"

"Hanna, you had your first kiss at 11 and you mentally scared the poor boy, I think you know!"

"You know what I mean. Kissing girls?"

"Ooh, thinking of kissing girls are we? Suddenly changing teams?"

"Oh, shut up! Answer the question!" muttered Hanna, blushing.

Emily put down her the reddening of her cheeks to a flush from the alcohol and thought no more of it. Not quite as drunk as Hanna, but still more than a little tipsy, she considered this for a minute, stroking her imaginary beard in clumsy caricature of a great thinker.

"Hmm…. It's wet!"

"Haha! Wet!"

"You're really drunk!" giggled Emily. Hanna was blunt, sure, but she wasn't normally crass enough to even find the word "wet" funny.

"So…." Began Hanna, playing with her hair like a coy 5 year old, "wet good, or wet bad?"

"Oh, wet's always good." came the laughing reply, complete with an accompanying eyebrow wiggle.

"God, you're worse than me!" cried the blonde, punching her on the arm.

"Sometimes it's good. Like, with Maya, it was amazing. Girls have such…"

She leaned over, touching Hanna's mouth with one finger.

"Soft lips."

Hanna smiled, pretending to bite Emily's outstretched hand, and laughing as the brunette pulled it back, feigning pain.

"But sometimes… Not so good. Depends on the girl. You know, Paige kissed me once?"

"Paige Mcullers? Paige _'I-know-you-swim-the-breast-stroke'_ Mcullers?"

"That's the one. With her, it was awful! All… squishy, and ugh..." she shuddered dramatically.

Hanna was frowning. "Paige… kissed you?"

"That's what I said. What, you're so drunk you've gone deaf?"

"No, it's just… I don't like the sound of that. She was so mean to you!"

The brunette laughed. "Hey, it's not like anything happened. Trust me, Paige isn't the one I like."

Hanna's heart sank. Emily liked someone. Well, of course she did! There were loads of beautiful girls in Rosewood, ones that were actually gay. Why would someone as amazing as Emily even look twice at Hefty Hanna?

"Oh." She said, dejected. "Who is it that you like then?"

At least she could know who to secretly hate.

"Oh, it's a long story…"

"Emily, we're alone in my room, with beer bottles in hand. What better time to tell stories is there?"

Emily smiled at Hanna's logic, not having the heart to tell her that there probably wasn't a worse time to tell stories than when intoxicated, lest something slip out that shouldn't.

_She's so cute when she's drunk._

"Do I know her?" pressed Hanna.

Emily hesitated. She figured she had two options; make up a random person, pretend she liked them, and not risk their friendship, or throw caution to the wind and admit how she felt.

_Well, if the worst comes to the worst, I'll blame it on the alcohol tomorrow. _

With that, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Hanna's.

The kiss was chaste, closed mouthed and sweet. Hanna's breath hitched, her heart beating double time. Pulling back, Emily looked her in the eyes, trying to gauge the girl's reaction, but it wasn't necessary; something about the way the blonde wrapped one hand around her neck, the other holding onto her hair, and pulled her in for another kiss – deeper this time – made her feelings very clear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N It is mentioned in this chapter that Hanna doesn't eat with the girls. This stems from her previous eating disorder, but is not a plot point and it should be assumed she eats healthily at all other points. Eating disorders are of course a serious issue, so this is a mild trigger warning, and if anyone in the UK is struggling with such an issue then 01494 793223 is a helpline available at all hours. Enjoy the story!**

**Xxxx**

Aria looked up to the clock with a groan. Why wouldn't the bell just ring already? It had been five minutes to lunchtime for the past half hour, she was sure. Maybe the clock was broken, or the bell?

_God, maths must be the most boring subject in the world._

From her seat in the back of the room, just out of the teacher's direct eye-line, she could see everybody in the class. Most were doing the same as her, desperately watching the clock in the hope of somehow speeding it up, but not everyone. Two rows to the left of her, at the very front of the class, head bowed in concentration, sat Spencer.

Aria could never understand how anyone could get a kick out of factorising quadratic equations or something – she hadn't really been listening – but Spencer did. Maybe it was the Hastings blood? All Aria knew was that the Montgomery blood never did anything to improve her maths skill.

_Some people have all the luck._

Still, as used to her girlfriend's love of academics as she was, (the girl had early admittance to at least 4 of the best universities in the country) she definitely wasn't used to finding it so _hot. _The image of her sitting down there, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, was enough to make Aria want to drag her out of the classroom and have her way with her right then. Hell, she wasn't even sure whether she would bother with the dragging out of the classroom…

Finally, the bell rang, and everyone but Spencer got up immediately. Aria watched as she looked up from her work, bemused, then looked at the clock.

_She probably hadn't even realised how long it had been._

She watched as the taller girl looked back at her work, then to the clock again, obviously pained. Aria could even map the girl's thought process, something like;

_Lunch, finish this, lunch, finish this, lunch, finish this...?_

Apparently, the prospect of food won out eventually, and Spencer packed up her things. She was about to leave the classroom, when Aria walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.

"God, I thought you'd left!"

"I was waiting for you. You were funny to watch."

"There's so much evil in you, for such a tiny body." Laughed Spencer, knowing full well how ridiculous she must have looked.

"Actually," whispered Aria, reaching up to tuck her girlfriends hair back and whisper in her ear "it was really sexy."

Spencer's head shot back, looking at Aria with wide eyes. She was suddenly very glad that the teacher had left with the class.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Oh, God yes. That little eyebrow thing you do?"

Spencer was gaping fully now. Aria found her working sexy?

_Toby just finds it annoying… _She thought, unable to refrain from making the comparison.

"Oh my God," she muttered, "you're killing me here, Montgomery."

"Well, that's too bad," chuckled Aria, "because we've got to go to lunch!"

With that, she gave a wink and walked out, swaying her hips as she went. Spencer groaned, hitting her head against the wall.

"That girl will be the death of me!"

Xxxxx

"There is officially nothing in the world more disgusting than Rosewood High school dinners!" said Emily, sitting down at the group's usual lunch table.

Aria and Spencer jumped, banging their knees against the table. Had there been anyone looking under the table they would have seen the girls' legs shoot away from each other, trying to cover up the game of footsie they'd been having not a moment before. Thankfully, Emily wasn't under the table, and she noticed no such thing. Instead, she simply sat down in a chair, getting ready to eat.

Blushing, and trying desperately not to bring any attention to her embarrassment, Spencer asked;

"Where's Hanna? She's normally first at the lunch table."

"Well yeah, she never eats, just comes straight here!" added Aria.

This time, it was Emily's turn to jump and blush.

"Huh? Hanna? How would I know where she is? Nope, haven't seen her!"

"Geez, calm down, what's up with you?" laughed Spencer. "Besides, you might have known, weren't you at her place last night?"

"Really? Hanna invited somebody over? Isn't that the first time since... You know, Caleb?" exclaimed Aria, excited.

"I know, back on the horse, apparently." agreed the taller girl. The two made eye contact, then hastily looked away again, renewed redness and sheepish grins on their faces.

"Yeah, she was at mine, but we didn't do much. It was, uh, _totally_ uneventful!" She rambled with an empathetic shake of her head.

"Look, here she comes."

Hanna had just entered the cafeteria. Just as predicted, she didn't even glance at the food on offer, instead spotting Aria's waving hand and walking towards them with a smile. Her cheeks flushed too when she made eye contact with Emily, and they smiled softly at each other, the night before clearly on both of their minds.

Had any passer by chosen to look over to the girls' table, they would have thought them a very strange group indeed. As Hanna sat down, each girl was bright red and staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing that they'd ever seen, too caught up in their own embarrassment to notice anyone else's.

"So, Hanna!" cried Aria, possibly slightly louder than was necessary. "I hear you had Emily over last night? Good for you!"

Hanna whipped her head round to look at Emily, eyes wide and questioning. Emily shook her head softly, just enough for Hanna to see, but not enough to draw the other girls' attentions. Hanna sighed in relief, turning back to the others, and Emily chuckled to herself in amusement.

"Oh, yeah, you know," said the blonde, "I was bored, and sick of moping about. I would've invited you guys but you were busy. Speaking of which, how was that?"

Hanna's blatant attempt to turn the conversation away from the night before was nonetheless successful. Aria and Spencer stuttered and blustered their way through various explanations, some of which the other girls were pretty sure contradicted each other, but they weren't really listening enough to check. Instead, they nodded along with feigned interest, while their real focus was on the text conversation they were having under the table that the other girls were too flustered to notice.

**From: Hanna  
To: Emily  
Message: So… should we talk about last night? X**

Hanna wondered a little about the kiss on the end of her message, not sure, after the night before, if it was appropriate, but went with it anyway.

**From: Emily  
To: Hanna  
Message: We spent most of last night on ur bed kissing. Dk about u, but im confused. X**

Hanna nearly laughed aloud in relief, not only was the other girl just as confused as her, but apparently friendly kisses on the end of texts were still allowed.

**From: Hanna  
To: Emily  
Message: Ur place, 2nite?**

Looking up, she saw Emily's nod, and smiled. At least now they could sort things out. Her mom wouldn't have a problem with her going either, she'd be so relieved that she was going out to a friend's place that she wouldn't question a thing.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" asked Spencer.

It took all of Emily and Hanna's self-control not to burst out laughing at Spencer's impeccable timing.

"Oh, nothing, just homework and stuff, I've got this essay for… English… that needs done!" lied Emily, quickly.

"Em, I sit next to you in English, we've not got an essay due?" asked Aria.

"Oh," muttered Emily, caught out, "did I say English? I meant…"

"History!" Hanna jumped in. "Yeah Em, I have the same one, maybe you could help me out tonight? You know how bad I am at all this Civil War crap."

Emily smiled. "That's because we're not doing the Civil War, Han. It's the _Cold_ War. But I'd love to help you, my place at 7?"

"Aren't they the same one? And sure, love to!" said Hanna, her heart jumping at Emily's subtle wink.

Spencer and Aria laughed at their antics.

"It's too bad Aria and I don't have History with you, we could've come and helped." laughed Aria, not seeing the warning glance that Spencer sent her.

"Oh yeah, too bad," agreed Spencer, without enthusiasm, "but I wouldn't have been able to, I've got a load of maths work to catch up on, I'm spending all my night doing that."

Aria frowned, and sent the girl a quick text.

**From: Aria  
To: Spencer  
Message: Really? xx**

**From: Spencer  
To: Aria  
Message: No. My place, tonight, we need to talk. xx**

**From: Aria  
To: Spencer  
Message: Sure thing x**

The rest of the break passed uneventfully, and when the bell finally rang, each girl went off to their separate classes, their minds all on the evening ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n - In response to a review, I don't actually hate Paige anymore - though I did at the time of writing this story. If I'm honest, she reminds me of myself these days... enjoy!**

When Aria knocked on Spencer's door, her stomach twisted with a kind of fear that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her mind was abuzz with questions.

When she had first gotten Spencer's text she hadn't worried about it, but reading it over later in the evening was an entirely different matter altogether. People only ever said "we need to talk" about bad things; break ups, pregnancy, cheating, and the suchlike, and Aria hoped to God this wasn't any of the above, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

_Why does she want to talk? Did I do something wrong?_

She often got nervous around Spencer, to be fair; nervous that she wouldn't have enough self-control, nervous that they would get caught together, nervous that Spencer wouldn't like her clothes or her hair, and so on. So far, all of those worries had been proven false.

Hell, she'd thought things had been going great! They'd gotten together nearly a month before, and so far there'd hardly been any drama, and no fights of note. As far as Aria was aware, nobody had any idea about them, and they liked it that way. It was nice to keep a secret.

The only downside was their respective boyfriends, and lying to them. Ezra was sweet, he really was, but he didn't set her on fire the way Spencer did. She had been trying to figure out how to end things for a while, but there were so many problems. What if he reacted badly, or she let something slip about Spencer? What would her parents think, after the effort she'd gone to, to stay with him? What if Spencer didn't want her to?

Still, she had had every intention of breaking things off at one point, to move things further along with Spencer. Now though, she was more worried about what her girlfriend was about to tell her.

This was the first time in a long while that she was truly scared. The last time her heart had gone crazy this way was the night she had kissed Spencer for the first time, back when they were only friends. It was a horrible feeling, the fear of losing someone. She knew she was probably just as wrong as she had been every other time, but she couldn't shake it.

_Why isn't she answering the door? What if she doesn't like me anymore? Oh God, I can't deal with losing her!_

Just as she was beginning to almost shake with worry, Spencer opened the door. Taking one look at her girlfriend's upset face, she leant down, pulling the girl's chin up and brushing a soft kiss against her lips. When Aria kissed backhungrily, pressing her body against Spencer's, the taller girl pulled back and looked down at her, worried.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing... What did you want to talk to me about?"

Spencer frowned. "It's clearly something, what's up?"

Aria leaned up and kissed her. "Come on, let's go inside. Trust me, I'll feel a lot better once you tell me what this is about."

She walked in and Spencer shut the door behind her, still watching her closely. Aria moved to go up the stairs, but stopped when she felt a tug on her arm.

"My folks are out," smiled Spencer, "let's talk here."

Aria nodded, sitting down on the sofa, maintaining a noticeable distance from her girlfriend, who sat down beside her.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

Spencer paused, as if deciding what to say. "Well, I know this is kinda big, but I've been thinking a lot recently…"

Aria blanched. This was not sounding good. In fact, it was sounding a lot like the "we can still be friends" speech, and she really couldn't deal with that. She looked up at Spencer, who was hesitating, as if unsure how to continue.

"Oh God, just say it would you?"

Spencer looked up, pained. Then, as if making a decision, she drew a breath.

"I've decided, I want to break up with Toby."

Aria, who had grimaced and begun to prepare for the worst after hearing the words "break up", looked up in shock.

"Sorry, what?"

"I want to break up with Toby."

Aria looked at Spencer, taking in the taller girl's obvious nervousness, but the urge to comfort her was overshadowed entirely by the waves of relief that cascaded over her as her girlfriend's words sunk in. She launched herself across the sofa and onto Spencer, pulling her into a deep kiss.

When she pulled back, Aria looked up at the relieved face above her, and had to ask.

"Why the hell were you so nervous about telling me that? It's fantastic!"

"I… I was worried you'd get mad, that you would think I was going too fast, or pressuring you to break up with Ezra, or something, I don't know."

Aria nearly laughed aloud.

"You have to be joking! I've been thinking about dumping Ezra for ages, but I didn't mention it, because… Well, same reason as you, I guess."

"So…?" said Spencer, not wanting to get her hoped up until she was sure.

"Pretty soon we'll be young, in love, and boyfriend free."

The two girls went in for a hug, both almost giggling in their delight.

"I can't believe we've both been thinking the same thing for so long." laughed Spencer, a little dazed at how well things had gone.

"Well, you nearly gave me a heart attack today. I thought you were going to dump me!"

"What? I would never! Why?" cried Spencer, incredulous.

"You said 'we need to talk', that's always bad!"

Spencer laughed.

"Apparently not always, oh tiny one, have faith."

"You are such a dork." giggled Aria, leaning over to kiss her again. Slowly, she began moving her lips down the other girl's neck.

_I'm going to have a hard time taking things slow tonight,_ she thought.

"Mmm…" moaned Spencer, "Aria?"

"Yeah?" murmured the shorter girl, sucking on the other girl's collarbone. There would be a visible mark in the morning, but neither of them cared.

"Now we go to the bedroom."


End file.
